


Трудно быть топом

by nen_doe



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Написал этот фик когда-то на однострочники, вдохновившись заявкой "Твик/Крейг. Размышления Твика о его роли "сверху", но все идеи нелепы и смешны. Очень смешны. (в одном из таких размышлений сцена с проливанием горячего кофе Крейгу на голую задницу)".
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 3





	Трудно быть топом

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень старая работа, но все равно смешная и дорогая моему сердцу. Признаться, я застопорился смотреть Парк как раз где-то после того, как Твика и Крейга попытались свести, так что не знаю, что у них сейчас.

В Саус Парке было пять вечера... Иногда люди говорят «и вот, настал день икс», или «час икс», ну, или что-то подобное. В жизни старшеклассника Крейга Такера ни дни, ни часы икс не наставали, и даже не потому, что он был готов ко всему. А по причине того, что ему было пофигу.  
Всё время.  
— Я хочу быть сверху! — с порога выпалил Твик и смущённо дернул глазом.   
Ну... почти всё время.   
Крейг молча оглядел его с ног до головы, но не нашел никаких следов внешних повреждений. Твик выглядел как обычно — слегка помято и неряшливо, не более. Значит, это не кирпич и не открытый люк... Очень интересно.   
Крейг отступил и молча пропустил его в прихожую. Предков дома не было, сестру он купил мороженым и походом в кино. Пока они поднимались на второй этаж в комнату Крейга, он дважды спасал Твика, зацепившегося ногой за ступеньку, и поневоле снова припомнил все подробности этих «отношений».  
В первые полгода их близкого знакомства Крейгу Такеру пришлось действительно нелегко: количество странной нечисти, обнаруженной и побежденной им на поле боя в голове Твика, стремилось к бесконечности. В конце концов, принцесса поцеловала своего героя, хотя при этом так тряслась и нервничала, что едва не выбила герою зубы и потом очень извинялась. Второй раз был у газовой плиты, и у Твика загорелась рубашка, а когда Твик стащил её и бросил в окно — занялись шторы, так что следующие десять минут пришлось тушить кухню. Третий раз, в гараже, где Крейг планировал наконец вывести их на новый уровень близости, на споткнувшегося Твика с верхней полки упала коробка с запчастями... В ней были и тяжёлые точильные камни. В общем, неудачно получилось. Таким образом, развитие отношений пришлось отложить ещё на пару недель.   
За это время Крейг тщательно продумал свою линию поведения, пытаясь исключить неожиданности, но похоже, с Твиком неожиданности невозможно было исключить в принципе.   
— Мне очень нужно, Крейг, п—правда, — Твик умоляюще посмотрел на него и судорожно стиснул собственную кисть. Крейгу вдруг показалось, что если он откажется, Твику будет очень плохо, а он привык доверять своим ощущениям. Предубеждений у Такера не было — ему было пофигу на предубеждения.   
— Ладно, будь, — ухмыльнулся Крейг, сел на кровать и выжидающе закурил.  
— С-спасибо! — Твик заметно посветлел лицом и нерешительно попросил. — А ещё... можно я тебя свяжу?  
— Что? — глупо переспросил Крейг, едва не подавившись недокуренной сигаретой.

Твик ко всему подготовился. По-своему.   
Наивный, он полагал, что детским шарфиком можно всерьёз кого-то удержать; Крейг промолчал — на всякий случай — решил не торопиться с выводами. Даже когда Твик вполне решительно стянул его руки и на узле навязал бант. А потом, едва не падая и путаясь в штанах, принялся раздеваться. Крейг пожал плечами, с превеликими неудобствами стянул джинсы с трусами, про футболку речь не шла — связанные руки мешали.   
— Ляг на живот, — попросил Твик, заползая на кровать.  
Крейг вскинул брови, но промолчал и здесь: в конце концов, сам согласился. Он даже задницу поднял и расслабился как мог, подозревая, что придется терпеть до конца. Основная проблема состояла в том, что со связанными руками Крейг не смог бы помочь сам себе, захоти он этого. Но ради Твика...  
Твик же прислонился к нему, как-то странно елозя.  
— Давай, всё в порядке, — подбодрил его Крейг.  
— Не надо так делать, — несчастным голосом отозвался Твик сзади. — Так сверху быть неудобно.  
После этой фразы Крейгу начало казаться, что он переобщался с ТвикТвиком и теперь сходит с ума. Впрочем, если бы он действительно сходил с ума — разве он не должен был бы понимать, что именно делает Крейгов без пяти минут партнёр?..  
Твик свесился с постели, достал из своей сумки какие-то фигурки и принялся расставлять их у него на спине. При этом он бормотал что-то об удовольствии, и у него было такое вдохновенное выражение лица, что прерывать странный ритуал Такер не стал. Фигурки чуть холодили кожу, и ему казалось, что по нему прыгают многоногие насекомые с подушечками на ногах.  
Крейг распластался по постели лицом вниз и принялся тактически выжидать.   
То есть, задремал. 

Очнуться Крейгу довелось от адской боли в заднице. Если быть точным, у него заболела вся задница целиком, что заставило его тут же с воплем подскочить на месте и напугать Твика так, что тот уронил на пол открытый термос с кофе, который держал в руках.   
— Можно спросить: зачем ты это делаешь?! — рявкнул Крейг и поморщился.   
После кальсонных гномов, грибов-убийц и кишечных пожирателей горячий кофе на заднице его не то, чтобы расстраивал, но слегка напрягал. Спасибо, это был не кипяток. Спасибо, боже, спасибо. Какая-то фигурка подвернулась ему под бок, и Крейг досадливо спихнул её на пол.  
— Для... обоюдного удовольствия?  
—Тебе это нравится?  
— Да. То есть, нет. О господи!  
Крейг подергал руками, освобождаясь от шарфа и аккуратно выковырял из примятой постели пластмассовые фигурки. Он поднес одну из них к глазам: оказалось, это динозаврик.   
— Что это? — удивленно спросил Крейг.  
— Ну, как... И-игрушки, — не менее удивлённо отозвался Твик.   
— Но зачем?  
— Я хотел сделать тебе приятно...   
— Налив мне в задницу кофе?   
— Я все испортил, да? Разве кофе — это не здорово? Я должен был знать!!! Какой стресс!!!

Крейг задумчиво курил, выпуская дым в окно. Он уже вытер пол, поменял простыню и сделал Твику кружку растворимого кофе в утешение.   
— Я идиот! Я этого не вынесу! — горестно восклицал Твик, одной рукой яростно ероша волосы. Ещё немного, и он бы начал их выдирать.  
Крейг вздохнул и выбросил бычок.   
— Иди сюда, — Крейг уселся рядом, мягко погладил Твика по растрёпанным волосам и привлёк к себе на колени, потом осторожно поцеловал в подбородок. Медленно провел обеими ладонями сверху вниз по тёплой спине, дождавшись умоляющего всхлипа, приподнял и притянул ближе, дыша в основание его шеи и вжимаясь в Твика бёдрами. От того одуряюще пахло кофе.   
— И как я сразу не догадался, что значит "быть сверху"... — вдруг прошептал Твик, заливаясь краской. Крейг машинально насторожился, однако Твик только легонько толкнул его на спину и оседлал с коротким рваным стоном. Крейг даже не успел его остановить. 

...Они лежали в темноте сгущающихся сумерек. Твик распластался по нему, как большая горячая морская звезда. Крейг лениво водил кончиками пальцев по его влажной от пота спине, ни о чём конкретно не думая и пытаясь не заснуть. Вот-вот должны были вернуться родители.   
— Господи, я так боялся, что ты меня не любишь! — выдохнул Твик.  
— Почему?  
— Я очень внимательно слушал. В той передаче ещё сказали: если партнер вас любит, он позволит вам быть сверху! Я очень рад! Хоть это и немножко неприятно. Ой.  
...Если не все, то многое сразу стало понятно.  
— Блин, Твик!!!  
Крейг не удержался и бессовестно заржал.


End file.
